1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food container, and more particularly to such a container in which food may be heated preparatory to serving.
2. The Prior Art
A number of food containers have been developed for supporting and enclosing individual serving portions of food products, and some of these have been useful for storing and preparing a variety of products by heating in an oven or the like. However, it is desirable to provide a package in which it is possible to heat a product to serving temperature more rapidly, by using a stove top burner as a source of heat.